


What Happens After

by Jack_Starwin



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Starwin/pseuds/Jack_Starwin
Summary: Ranma and Akane are both feeling melancholy
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	What Happens After

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after the final episode of Ranma ½.

Akane and Ranma both slowly turned. They didn’t know why, but there was a strange feeling in the air, swirling about them, filling their souls. As if they were bringing an end to something. A finality. Something significant.

Ranma looked at Akane, her beautiful hair wavering in the slight breeze. Yes, he could finally admit to himself that she had beautiful hair. Whenever she was scared and grabbed onto him, he could feel it, silky-smooth to his touch. Just thinking about it made him want to run his fingers through her hair right now. A large lump formed in his throat, the sad feeling was piercing him to the core.

Akane turned her eyes to Ranma. He was looking at her with those blue eyes of his. They were filled with sadness, and, for some reason, she felt sad too. A tear gathered at the corner of her eye, then rolled slowly down her cheek. The feeling was filling her to the brim and she felt as though she could contain herself no longer.

Ranma was surprised, to say the least, when Akane threw herself onto him, wrapped her arms around him, and began to sob, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably, her chest heaving. However, he knew she was probably feeling the same way he was, and, to tell the truth, he really needed someone to hold on to as well, so that’s what he did.

Akane was slightly surprised when Ranma put his arms around her and held her in a gentle embrace. She stopped herself from sobbing, but the tears just wouldn’t stop. Then she felt something. On her nose. She looked up to see a second tear running down Ranma’s face. When he saw that she was watching him, he quickly wiped it off and looked away. Akane smiled. So, she thought, he must be feeling the same way I am.

“Ranma?”

Ranma looked back down at Akane, looking so cute, so innocent, so beautiful, being held in his arms.

“Yeah Akane?”

“Close your eyes.”

“Um, what for?”

“Just do it. For me.”

“Well, um…ok.”

Akane waited until Ranma had closed his eyes, made sure that he wasn’t peeking, then did it.

Ranma wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but nothing he could have done would have prepared him for what did. He felt something on his mouth.

On his lips. His eyes opened wide with shock.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her far enough away so he good look at her straight in the eyes.

“What are you doing?!”

Akane’s eyes began to mist over. 

“Oh Ranma, I can’t go on like this any longer! I can’t hide my feelings anymore! I have to tell you that, that…that I love you.” She finished in a whisper.

Ranma just stood there in shock. Akane was admitting her true feelings for him? This was insane! Since when did she ever do anything like that?! He knew that for the past few months the two of them had been growing closer and closer together, but he didn’t know the situation had gone this far! He too had feelings for her, but didn’t know if the time was right to say anything about them.

Akane clutched at his shirt-front and bit her lip.

“Please, Ranma, I need to hear you say it. Look, no ones around to hear us. I won’t tell anyone, not my friends, not my father, not even Kasumi! Please, I just need to hear you say it!” Tears began to threaten at the corner of her eyes again.

Ranma heard her words, and had only to look into Akane’s beautiful, shining, chestnut eyes to know that now was the right time. There would be none other. Slowly, he reached his hand up to her cheek, slowly caressing it, then brought it down, gently holding her chin. Carefully, he tilted her head up as he brought his down, his eyes half closed. Akane squeezed hers shut tight and lifted herself up on her toes.

His lips stopping an inch from her own, he slowly pulled her forward until their lips brushed together, light as a feather, then pulled back.

“Akane, I love being your fiancée, just as much as I love you.”

“Oh Ranma…” breathed Akane just as Ranma pulled her in for a real kiss

The two froze still as statue as the sound of a camera clicking met their ears. They broke apart to find Nabiki looking at them with a smug smile on her face.

“Well, well, will you look at the two love birds!”

“Nabiki!” Akane said loudly.

Nabiki raised her hands to chest level and waved her off.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul, no charge either! I’ll just keep this picture until the two of you are ready to start your own scrap book! And then it will cost you! Ta ta!” And with that she waved at them, turned, and left for school.

Ranma turned back to Akane. “Do you think we can trust her?”

“I think we can…this time. Now, where were we?”

Ranma took her back in his arm, dipping her low. “Right about here.”

And the story continues to go on…

**Author's Note:**

> As I post this I find myself having recently turned 37, now on the verge of being middle-aged. I wrote this story WAY back in 2006 and just recently found it hiding in a dark corner of my hard drive. Here are the notes I wrote when I originally wrote this short fic.---
> 
> I wrote this directly after watching the final episode of Ranma ½. (Well, directly after I stopped crying enough to be able to type.) I loved this series from the first moment I first learned of it (age 15) and now (age 23) I still can’t get over the fact that I’ve just watched the last episode. Its just too much of a shock to the system! The knowledge that no matter what I do, I will never see anything new of Ranma ½! All 7 seasons, all 12 OAVs, and both movies! How great they were, but if there were only more…
> 
> To all of you out there that love Ranma ½ and have fallen in love with all its wonderful characters, I pray! Put your imaginations to work! Write fanfics! Through them Ranma will continue to live on! No matter how long or how short, your wonderful ideas and stories will continue to feed the fire that burns within us all!
> 
> C&C welcome, if you have flames you must be the proud owner of a heart chiseled from ice.
> 
> \---And there you have it! Those old notes!!! I remember I went to the pub on base and took a shot for every character in the series. Needless to say I was well and truly sloshed by the time I was finished and stumbling on the way back to my dorm room. Special thanks to my old Tech School buddy Chase for making sure I got back there safe.


End file.
